GeoFS AAW Awards 2019
The GeoFS Airlines Around the World Awards, also known as the GeoFS AAW Awards, is an awards event(s) and series started by LH411, who hosts the awards. The first awards came on November 2019, and are held on a monthly basis November 2019 Awards The November 2019 Awards were presented to the following: * Best Channels -''' Linee Aeree Calabre * 'Best Fleet - 'TAP Air Portugal * 'Most Friendly - 'Lufthansa Airlines * 'Best Roles - 'Lufthansa Airlines * 'Best Service '- Blue Ridge Airways * 'Best Server '- Falcon Airways * 'Best International Airline '- American Airlines * 'Best Domestic Airline '- TAP Air Portugal * 'Best Rewards '- Blue Ridge Airways * 'Best Video '- Lufthansa Airlines * 'Best Website '- Blue Ridge Airways * 'Best Replica '- American Airlines * 'Best Destination Diversity '- American Airlines * 'Rookie Airline of 2019 '- Blue Ridge Airways * 'Best Real World Routes '- KLM Royal Dutch Airlines * 'Most Improved Airline '- Air Koryo * 'Elder Airline of 2019 '- TAP Air Portugal * '''Best Logo- Linee Aeree Calabre * Best Livery- Falcon Airways * Best Route Map- Danyo Airlines * Best ATC (Air Traffic Controller)- Tundra#1481 (CEO of Blue Ridge Airways) * Best Pilot of GeoFS- Tundra#1481 (Very Active, High Level Realism Pilot) In total, the best airline of November 2019 was American Airlines, led by Spici.af. November 2019 Sponsors * Lockheed Martin * Republic of Singapore * Boeing * Royal Canadian Air Force (RCAF) * GeoFS Golden Wings Awards December 2019 Awards The December 2019 Awards were presented to the following: * Most Innovative- Linee Aeree Calabre (LAC) * Realistic Airline Specialty Award- Lufthansa Airlines * Best Channels- Linee Aeree Calabre (LAC) * Best Fleet- AM Intercontinental Airlines * Most Friendly- Lufthansa Airlines * Best Server- KLM Airlines * Best International Airline- Aeroflot * Best Domestic Airline- Virgin Australia * Best Video Advertisement- Lufthansa Airlines * Best Website- Blue Ridge * Best Replica- KLM Airlines * Best Destination Diversity- Danyo Airlines * Rookie Airline of December- United American Airways * Best Route Map- Danyo Airlines * Best Real World Routes- Lufthansa Airlines * Most Improved Airline- TAP Air Portugal * Oldest Airline- Linee Aeree Calabre * Best Pilo'''t- LH411 (smoothest landing) * '''Second Best Pilot- Tundra (smoothest takeoff in rain) * Best Logo- AM Intercontinental Airlines * Best ATC- Tundra * Best Airline Livery- Linee Aeree Calabre * Best Star Alliance Airline- Lufthansa * Best SkyTeam Airline- Garuda Indonesia * Best EuroControl Airline- MyAir * Best GeoFS Wiki Page - Blue Ridge * Most Chat Activity Server- KLM * Best Airline Name- Blue Ridge * Best IAA Airline- Blue Ridge * B'est IAG Airline'- Lufthansa * Best Pilot Landing- LH411 * Best Takeoff- Tundra (smooth rainy weather skilled takeoff) * Most Employees- Linee Aeree Calabre * Best Voice Channel Activity- Featured on Post Event * Most Popular Airlines- LAC/KLM/Lufthansa Ultimately, the official December AAW Airline of 2019 has been stated as Linee Aeree Calabre (LAC), led by Linee December 2019 Sponsors * EuroControl Alliance * Airbus Industries * Lockheed * AECA * GGWA Awards * Republic of Portugal * Republic of Singapore * Republic of Singapore Air Force (RSAF) = Category:Civilian Group Category:Awards